Generally, various types of surgical instruments are alternately used during surgery. A nurse who hands and receives surgical instruments to and from a doctor is located beside the doctor. In order to accurately hand required surgical instruments to a doctor, communication between staff members must be accurately performed. However, a problem arises in that there are cases where communication between staff members cannot be accurately and rapidly performed in an urgent surgical situation.
Due to the above problem, there are many cases where a doctor actually puts and uses frequently-used surgical instruments in his or her surroundings rather than handing them to a nurse. In this case, the surgical instruments are usually placed on the abdomen or leg of a patient, and are then used. Since the top surface of the abdomen or leg of a patient is not a flat surface but a curved surface, there are cases where the placed surgical instruments often fall down.
Furthermore, when a heated electric cauterizer or a sharp surgical instrument is placed directly on the body of a patient or when a surgical instrument falls down to a patient during the replacement of a surgical instrument between medical staff members, there occurs an accident in which the patient is injured.
In order to overcome the above problem, there is used a rubber pad capable of fastening a surgical instrument by means of the magnetic force of a built-in magnet. In recent years, surgical instruments have not been made of iron but are increasingly made of stainless steel or titanium, and thus a problem arises in that the surgical instruments are not effectively fastened. In particular, a problem arises in that a surgical instrument having a long length or an electric surgical instrument having an electric cable cannot be stably fastened onto the rubber pad configured as described above.